BACK
by pepero yosi9
Summary: Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling mencintai. mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bahagia dan selalu bersama hingga suatu hari Kyungsoo harus meninggalkan Jongin untuk sementara waktu, dan ketika Kyungsoo kembali semuanya telah berubah, juga perasaan Jongin padanya dengan kata putus yang tiba-tiba Jongin ucapkan pada Kyungsoo. namun, cinta itu masih ada. mungkinkah mereka kembali?
1. Chapter 1

Oleh: Veronica Yosiputri

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate: T (bisa berubah?) XD

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Kai (Kim Jongin)

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast: Exo member, etc..

Warning: Typo, Gender Switch (GS)

Happy Reading..

Seorang gadis mungil bermata bulat terlihat tengah duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu. Kursi tunggu itu terbuat dari besi dan kursi itu terlihat seperti gabungan dari beberapa kursi yang menempel menjadi satu dan tak terpisahkan. Pemilik mata bulat bersih itu sesekali memeriksa ponsel nya namun setelahnya ia menggerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seolah ada sesuatu yang ia cari atau mungkin ia tunggu. Karena jari-jari lentik nya sedari tadi terus mengetuk-ngetukkan layar ponsel. Tiupan angin sesekali membelainya lembut membuat rambut panjangnya tersibak dan menampilkan leher putih jenjangnya. Kini sepatu sneakers yang dipakainya ikut tergerak mengetuk-ngetuk lantai sambil kembali pandangannya terus mengarah ke segala arah untuk mencari sesuatu. Sepertinya seseorang yang ia cari atau mungkin beberapa orang.

Akhirnya beberapa menit berlalu dan apa yang gadis itu tunggu telah muncul dihadapannya terbukti dengan senyum lebar berbentuk hati dari bibirnya terukir sehingga menampilkan deretan giginya.

"ayo..!" kata salah seorang perempuan dengan rambut ikal dan mata sipit namun tak meninggalkan kesan manis pada wajah cantiknya.

"tunggu..tunggu.. aku harus mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan dulu!" kata salah seorang lagi yang terlihat sangat tinggi dan tubuhnya terlihat proposional bak Asian Next Top Model.

"aish..kau pasti terlambat lagi mengembalikan buku-buku itu!" seorang yang lain lagi dengan mata sipit dan tubuh mungil nya. Dan pertanyaan tersebut hanya dijawab anggukan oleh yang ditanya sehingga itu membuat si penanya berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan temannya ini.

"haha..baiklah.. cepatlah Tao, kita harus segera mengisi perut kita yang sudah berteriak ini." Gadis bermata bulat itu hanya bisa terkekeh melihat temannya.

Tanpa pergerakan lain, gadis pemilik tubuh proporsional itu langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan kampus yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dan teman-temannya hanya bisa berdecak kesal dan terkekeh melihat Tao.

"astaga..makanan ini terlihat enak sekali..uh aku gemas melihatnya" seorang gadis dengan mata ber eyeliner menggumam setelah pelayan mengantarkan makanan ke meja yang dikelilingi empat orang gadis cantik yang telah menunggu makanan tersebut sekitar 15 menit.

"aish.. kau dari tadi hanya berkomentar. Makanlah saja baek..astaga!" timpal seorang gadis bermata sipit dengan wajah imut dengan heran karena sedari tadi temannya itu hanya memperhatikan makanan yang datang dengan begitu banyak komentar.

"sabarlah.. Minnie, kau tahu kan dia cerewet sekali. Ah, kau tahu? tadi di kelas saat kuliah berlangsung, Saem Siwon memberikan pertanyaan dan dia terus menjawabnya sampai berdebat dengan saem." Dan semua teman-teman gadis bernama Baekhyun itu pun terus menertawainya.

"bukankah berarti dia begitu cerdas dan kritis, guys?" timpal si gadis bermata bulat sambil memegang sumpit nya seraya mengambil makanannya.

"aniyo..sebenarnya dia hanya ingin di _notice_ oleh saem Siwon yang ganteng itu. Iya kan Baek?" Tao si gadis tinggi itu pun menyahut dengan tawa puasnya.

"ah..kalian terus saja meledek ku! Padahal kan aku memang cerdas, ya kan Kyungie? Ah..hanya Kyungsoo yang menyadarinya." Jawab Baekhyun dengan raut sebal dan langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya manja seperti minta dukungan dari Kyungsoo.

"hmm..aku akan mendukungmu baek, asal kau bayarkan makanan ku ini..Hahaha" canda Kyungsoo si pemilik mata bulat. Tawanya yang lebar memperlihatkan bibir hati dan pipi chubby nya yang semakin terbentuk.

Akhirnya mereka hanya tertawa bersama ketika melihat Baekhyun kalah dan mendengus dengan raut wajah kesal.

Setelah hampir menghabiskan makannya, salah seorang dari mereka memecah keheningan dan menegeluarkan suaranya. "Kyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jongin?" yang ditanya justru menatap temannya itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Matanya hampir keluar dari tempatnya karena mungkin ia kaget dengan pertanyaan temannya itu. Dan bahkan kini pipinya telah memerah ketika teman-temannya yang lain justru menggodanya dengan seringaian dan ucapan 'ehemmm' dari mereka.

"ya..Kyungsoo jawablah. Kita ingin tahu kan" Baekhyun mendesak Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya dengan menyenggol tangannya. Dan perkataan Baekhyun itu diikuti perkataan yang sama oleh teman-teman Kyungsoo yang lain dan itu membuat pipi Kyungsoo semakin memerah dan sedikit senyum malu-malu tergores di wajahnya.

"hmm..bb..bukankah kalian temannya? Harusnya kalian tahu. Pasti d..dia menceritakannya." Jawabnya sedikit gugup dan ia tutupi dengan menatap makannya.

"hmm.. si hitam itu. Dia sama sekali tak menceritakan apa-apa pada kami. Padahal jelas-jelas saat bersama kami, ia malah senyum-senyum sendiri melihat layar ponselnya. Dan kami sudah bisa menebak ia sedang _chatting_ denganmu kan?" kini Xiumin menimpali jawaban Kyungsoo yang tidak membuatnya puas.

"ayolah.. cerita saja!" Tao yang ada disebelahnya juga menyenggol tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat si empunya merasa risih.

"eng.. bb..baiklah..itu..kita..hmm..bagaimana ya.. hehehe." Kini pipi chubby Kyungsoo bisa disamakan dengan kepiting rebus yang sudah matang dan siap untuk dihidangkan.

"aah..dari caranya menjawab dan pipinya yang merah itu, aku yakin hubungan mereka sudah makin serius sekarang.. haha" jawab Baekhyun yang kini memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo yang salah tingkah. Dan itu membuat teman-temannya terkekeh gemas melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang malu-malu ini.

Xiumin dan Baekhyun adalah teman baik Jongin. Tidak dengan Tao. Tao hanya tahu Jongin dari teman-temannya itu setelah Xiumin dan Baekhyun terus menceritakan Jongin yang mesum, menyebalkan dan Jongin yang menyukai _Girl Group_ SNSD asal Korea Selatan itu. Namun kini Tao semakin mengenal Jongin karena kabarnya si hitam itu menyukai dan kini tengah mendekati Kyungsoo.

Mereka akhirnya telah kembali ke apartement masing-masing dengan usaha keras dari Kyungsoo untuk pulang karena jika tidak ia akan terus digoda oleh teman-temannya dan membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Tubuh mungilnya ia hentakkan ke atas kasur kamarnya setelah ia meletakkan tas nya sembarang. Mata bulatnya seolah menariknya untuk terlelap karena kelelahan seharian oleh aktivitas kuliahnya. Ia hampir saja menemui alam mimpi nya jika saja ponselnya tak membangunkannya. Ponselnya kini mengeluarkan suara tanda pesan chatting yang khas. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya ke segala arah namun tak menemukan pembuat bunyi tersebut. Kini ia merogoh tas nya dan menemukan yang ia cari. Dan senyuman berbentuk hati itu pun terukir di wajah cantiknya ketika layar ponselnya menunjukkan siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan. Siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan?

To be continued…

Annyeonghaseyo.. Veronica Imnida. You can call me vero. This is my first fanfiction. Aku KaiSoo hard shipper so aku bikin ff ini cast nya KaiSoo. Sorry kalau gak suka sama KaiSoo dan genderswitch atau gak suka karena kesan awal dari cerita nya jelek, aneh, atau membingungkan.. tapi dijamin cerita ini seru kok hehehe. Please don't bash me. I'm a rookie, just support me dan kritik aku biar lebih baik hehe.

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir untuk sekedar membaca ff yang jauh dari sempurna ini. Kritik, saran, kesan, pesan ataupun curhatan kalian aku terima kok di kolom review. Kalo bisa semangatin aku buat lanjutin ff ini ya kkkk.. salam cinta dari KaiSoo^^


	2. Chapter 2

Mereka akhirnya telah kembali ke apartement masing-masing dengan usaha keras dari Kyungsoo untuk pulang karena jika tidak ia akan terus digoda oleh teman-temannya dan membuat pipinya semakin memerah. Tubuh mungilnya ia hentakkan ke atas kasur kamarnya setelah ia meletakkan tas nya sembarang. Mata bulatnya seolah menariknya untuk terlelap karena kelelahan seharian oleh aktivitas kuliahnya. Ia hampir saja menemui alam mimpi nya jika saja ponselnya tak membangunkannya. Ponselnya kini mengeluarkan suara tanda pesan chatting yang khas. Ia meraba-raba kasurnya ke segala arah namun tak menemukan pembuat bunyi tersebut. Kini ia merogoh tas nya dan menemukan yang ia cari. Dan senyuman berbentuk hati itu pun terukir di wajah cantiknya ketika layar ponselnya menunjukkan siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan. Siapa yang mengirimi nya pesan?

 **BACK**

Oleh: Veronica Yosiputri

Genre: Romance, Drama, Hurt

Rate: M

Main Cast: KaiSoo

Kai (Kim Jongin)

Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast: Exo member, etc..

Warning: Typo, Gender Switch (GS)

Happy Reading..

From: Kai

' _Soo, sedang apa? sudah pulang?_ '

Tanpa menunggu lama, Kyungsoo langsung membalas pesan yang ia baca sambil tersenyum membayangkan si pengirim nya. Kyungsoo merasa seperti remaja yang sedang mabuk asmara sekarang. Karena lelaki di seberang sana.

To: Kai

' _aku baru saja pulang, Kai. Apa kau masih di kampus_?'

From: Kai

' _istirahatlah soo.. ya, aku masih mengerjakan tugas dengan teman-temanku._ '

To: Kai

' _baiklah..tapi kau juga jangan pulang terlalu larut malam ya, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu Kai!_ '

From: Kai

' _ah.. aku senang kalau kau memperhatikanku begini hehehe.. baiklah. Kita bertemu besok ya. I miss you. Good night soo_ '

Ah..kini Kyungsoo tengah termangu menatap layar ponsel nya melihat embel-embel kata "I Miss You" yang diketik oleh si pengirim. Entah sejak kapan pipi Kyungsoo memerah. Kyungsoo tak tahu harus membalas apa tapi akhirnya ia putuskan untuk tidak membalas .

Warna oranye khas langit sore menyeruak ke dalam ruangan kelas sebuah Universitas. Itu karena jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka dan dari dalam jendela terlihat seorang gadis cantik bermata bulat tengah memandang keluar. Sedangkan di samping nya gadis ber eyeliner mencoba mengganggu kegiatan 'memandang' gadis bermata bulat tadi dengan menyenggol tangannya. Yang di senggol pun sedikit terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

"oh..kenapa Baek?" Tanya Kyungsoo terlonjak dari lamunannya seraya membulatkan matanya yang sebenarnya sudah bulat.

"aish..kau yang kenapa? Kenapa terlalu kaget? Apa kau memikirkan sesuatu? Aah..aku tahu. Pasti kau memikirkan si hitam itu. Aah jadi kau benar-benar serius menyukainya? Jadi bagaimana hubungan kalian hah?" jawab Baekhyun yang justru lebih terlihat seperti pertanyaan menginterogasi.

"Baek.. apa kau sedang memberikan pertanyaan ujian?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi sedikit kesal dengan kebiasaan cerewet temannya itu.

"aku bertanya Kyung. Jawablah! Jadi bagaimana? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Si hitam kan? Benar kan? Kalian pasti sudah pacaran kan? Kau…." Belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan perkataannya lengannya di tepuk oleh Kyungsoo. "ya.. Kyung..kenapa?" Kyungsoo pun hanya menatap dengan tatapan horror dengan menatap ke arah Baekhyun dan ke arah depan secara bergantian. Baekhyun yang bingung langsung mengikut arah pandangan Kyungsoo di depan. Dan benar saja, dosen mereka kini tengah memperhatikan dua sahabat itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ah..rasanya aku ingin mencekik leher dosen itu. Kau lihat tatapannya tadi kan? Kalau saja bukan karena nilai aku tidak akan menuruti nya." Keluh Baekhyun yang kesal karena dosen yang memergoki nya tengah asik mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo mengancam mengeluarkan dia dari kelas jika terus asik dengan obrolannya sendiri. Lantas saja dosen itu memergoki Baekhyun, suara Baekhyun bisa terdengar seisi kelas.

"itu kan salah mu juga baek. Kau terlalu berisik" jelas Kyungsoo

"ah entahlah. Menyebalkan sekali. Ya! Ayo kita makan kyung, aku lapar sekali." Jawab Baekhyun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk perutnya yang mungkin tengah berbunyi itu.

"hmm..baiklah ayo kita makan bersama Kai. Dia juga ingin makan denganku. Kita bertiga saja." Jelas Kyungsoo

"aih.. lebih baik aku makan dengan Xiumin dari pada aku jadi obat nyamuk." Jawab Baekhyun dengan pelan. "Pergilah sana berdua. Masa aku mengganggu orang pacaran. Aku akan menghubungi Minnie.."

"ah kau ikut juga tak apa Baek, eh tunggu…pacaran apanya? astaga kita belum…." perkataan Kyungsoo langsung di potong oleh Baekhyun.

"ah.. sudahlah sana pasti si Kkamjong sudah menunggumu. Jangan berbuat macam-macam ya. Kau tahu kan dia mesum.. hahaha. Aku akan mencari Xiumin di perpustakaan. Daah" jawab Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung meninggalkan gadis bermata bulat itu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya bisa terkekeh dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

Kyungsoo mendudukkan dirinya di tempat yang sedari tadi ia bersama Baekhyun tempati. Di kursi taman belakang Kampus nya. Ia sesekali mengayunkan kakinya yang sedikit tergantung karena kursi yang lumayan tinggi atau mungkin karena tubuhnya yang agak pendek. Tak butuh waktu lama karena bibir hati itu kini membentuk sebuah senyuman dan mata berbinar ke arah seseorang.

"lama menunggu ya?" Tanya seorang lelaki berkulit tan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kyungsoo

"tidak.. aku baru saja duduk disini." Jawab Kyungsoo yang juga membalas dengan senyuman manis nya pada Kai yang semakin membentuk hati di bibirnya.

Dua insan itu kini tengah duduk berhadapan di sebuah café di dekat kampus mereka. Suasana dipenuhi kecanggungan diantara mereka berdua, terbukti dengan mereka yang hanya saling diam sejak tiba di café tersebut. Akhirnya Kai memecah keheningan dan mulai membuka mulutnya.

"bagaimana kuliahmu tadi? Tanya Kai menatap Kyungsoo intens.

"oh..seperti biasa. Membosankan" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat lelaki di depannya gemas.

"jangan begitu.. kau harus memperhatikan dosen dengan baik Soo." Jawab Kai seraya meraih surai hitam kecoklatan milik Kyungsoo dan sedikit mengacaknya. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk manja. Mereka terus melanjutkan obrolan mereka bahkan hingga tawa mereka lepas karena candaan yang diberikan oleh Kai maupun Kyungsoo. Begitu seterusnya sampai makanan kini hampir setengahnya mereka habiskan.

"Soo, jangan lupa ya besok jam 7 malam." Kata Kai ketika canda tawa mereka sedikit mereda.

"apa? Acara Pentas Seni Budaya itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengunyah makanannya yang membuat pipinya semakin terlihat _chubby._

"ya..aku jemput ke apartement mu jam 18.45, Xiumin panitia nya jadi kita harus datang." Jawab Kai. Kai adalah seorang teman yang baik, karena Xiumin teman baiknya itu meminta Kai untuk datang di acaranya. Walaupun teman-temannya itu sering menghina nya tapi itu adalah bentuk perhatian mereka. Walaupun terkadang ejekan mereka tak jarang membuat Kai kesal.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.30 tepat, dua orang gadis terlihat sedang bingung. Salah satu gadis bermata bulat tengah membuka lemari pakaiannya sambil melihat dengan tatapan bingung. Rambutnya masih tergerai basah karena baru saja beberapa menit lalu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Gadis yang satunya lagi yang memiliki postur tubuh tinggi itu heran melihat sahabatnya itu.

"kau dari tadi hanya memperhatikan isi lemari, Kyungsoo ah. Jadi kau tidak ingin berpakaian? Ah itu tak apa kalau kau kencan di kamar bersama Kai" Tanya Tao sambil terkekeh.

"ya! Tao..kau! kau mau mati hah?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tatapan maut nya seolah akan membunuh Tao.

"lagian sampai kapan kau hanya menatap lemari mu. Aku kan hanya menduga kau tidak berniat pakai baju. Hahaha" balas Tao tanpa menghentikan tawa nya sejak tadi. Dan kini mata panda itu telah terkena lemparan baju yang pelaku nya tidak lain adalah Kyungsoo.

"ah. Sakit tau!" dengus Tao

"aku hanya bingung akan memakai baju apa." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"pakai saja lingerie, kyung." Dan kini tawa Tao semakin lepas dan langsung dibalas lemparan kedua oleh Kyungsoo dan yang dilempar justru tidak mendengus dan terus tertawa.

"kau benar-benar ingin mati, Tao ah! Aku serius." Jawab Kyungsoo

"kau pakai baju _casual_ seperti _style_ mu saja, Kyung. Lagipula itu kan hanya acara seni dan bukan acara formal." Jawab Tao

"hmm..begitu ya? baiklah.." jawab Kyungsoo

Kini mereka saling beradu pendapat mengenai pakaian Kyungsoo. Tao lumayan mengerti _fashion_ sehingga ia tahu Kyungsoo lebih cocok berpakaian seperti apa. Tao yang memang tinggal di satu gedung apartement dengan Kyungsoo lah yang membuat mereka kini menjalin persahabatan.

Kini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 18.45 dan Kyungsoo telah bersiap untuk berangkat dan ia tinggal menunggu Kai menjemputnya. Sesuai dengan perjanjian, Kai menjemputnya pukul 18.45 dan Kai memang selalu menepati janji nya, terbukti kini bel apartement nya sudah berbunyi dan itu itu pasti Kai.

"nah..itu pasti dia. Cepatlah jangan membuat dia menunggu, nanti diambil orang." Kata Tao sambil terkekeh

"ya..ya.. tapi tak perlu mendorongku juga, Tao.. baiklah aku pergi dulu ya. jangan mengacaukan kamar apartement ku ya awas!" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengancam Tao yang hanya terkekeh dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo.

"ayo.. kita berangkat" kata Kai sambil tak henti tersenyum sumringah melihat wanita di depannya yang sangat cantik dengan penampilan sederhana nya seperti biasa namun tetap cantik.

.

Acara sudah berlangsung dua jam yang lalu, dan kini Kai dan Kyungsoo tengah menikmati penampilan tarian tradisional _Ganggangsullae_. Kai seolah sangat terpesona dengan makhluk disebelahnya karena pandangannya tak lepas dari gadis mungil disebelahnya itu. Terkadang pandangan Kai terhenti pada bagian bibir, dada dan..paha Kyungsoo yang terpampang jelas karena si empunya memakai rok pendek memperlihatkan hampir setengah pahanya. Bagian-bagian tubuh Kyungsoo yang membuat Kai tergoda seperti ingin memakannya. Tapi Kai masih memiliki akal sehat dan tidak bodoh untuk menyerang Kyungsoo saat itu juga karena ini di tempat umum dan mereka pun belum ada ikatan apa-apa. Kai pun langsung teringat jika hubungan mereka kini masih menggantung.

"kau pasti capek, Soo. Ayo kita duduk disitu." Kata Kai sedikit berbisik dan menunjuk pada kursi di dekat gedung kampus. Karena acara tersebut diadakan di lapangan kampus mereka. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk karena kini Kai menggandeng Kyungsoo erat sampai ke kursi tersebut. Melihat tangannya bertautan dengan Kai, pipi Kyungsoo memerah.

"aku tak melihat Luhan dan Baekhyun."

"mungkin dia bersama teman-teman yang lain. Akan sulit mencari mereka jika sudah di acara seperti ini" jelas Kai

Kini mereka telah duduk di sebuah kursi tunggu di depan ruangan kantor dekanat yang tak jauh dari lapangan, dimana acara berlangsung. Kai mengacak surai Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Kai yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Kini tangan kanan Kai telah meraih pipi lembut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Kai dan wajahnya sudah hampir memerah ketika Kai perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang menyadari apa yang akan Kai lakukan langsung membulatkan matanya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Kini jarak mereka sangat dekat dan bibir Kai hampir bertemu dengan bibir Kyungsoo. Tapi tiba-tiba…

"Astaga Kim Jongin.. Do Kyungsoo, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Kedua orang yang dipanggil nama nya itu pun langsung kaget dan langsung menjauhi satu sama lain

"xi..xiumin?" Kai menatap Xiumin takut sedangkan Xiumin kini tengah menatap mereka horror seperti orang tua yang memergoki anak nya bertindak mesum. Dan Kai juga Kyungsoo kini hanya bisa menunduk malu, mereka seperti dua anak yang tengah dimarahi oleh orang tua nya.

"jadi kalian sudah sejauh ini hah?" Tanya Xiumin sambil melipat tangannya di dadanya.

"maksudmu, Xiu? Kai menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"kau pura-pura tidak tahu dasar mesum. Kalian tidak memberitahu kami kalau kalian sudah pacaran?" Tanya Xiumin yang semakin membuat keduanya mengerutkan dahi.

"ah..kami..itu..be..belum, Minnie..ka.." Kyungsoo belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Xiumin sudah menyela.

"belum apa? Jadi kalian belum pacaran sudah berani berci…ah, tidak. Kai kau yang menciumnya." Jawab Xiumin dengan tatapan horror pada Kai. Dan kini Kai hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya lalu menatap Kyungsoo sekilas dan tersenyum diikuti senyuman berbentuk hati dari Kyungsoo juga dengan deretan gigi nya yang terlihat. Dan mereka malah saling menatap tanpa mempedulikan Xiumin.

"astaga.. aku terlihat seperti pengganggu disini. Yaampun, Kai, Kyungsoo! Ini acara ku. Kalau kalian mau melakukan itu jangan disini.. sana pergilah ke apartement kalian!" Xiumin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berdecih kesal namun ia menyunggingkan senyumnya juga karena kedua temannya kini semakin dekat.

Jam di tangan Kai telah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 tepat, dan acara nya belum juga selesai. Namun, Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kelelahan. Sehingga ia berniat untuk pulang saja.

"Soo, kau mengantuk ya? mau pulang sekarang?" tawar Kai sambil memegang surai Kyungsoo lembut.

"hmm.. kau juga mau pulang?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"ya.. tapi mungkin aku harus kembali kesini untuk menemui teman-teman setelah mengantarmu." Jawab Kai

"oh..baiklah.. ayo."

Kai dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba di apartement Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kini tengah menunduk karena menutupi pipi merahnya akibat perlakuan Kai. Bagaimana tidak? Sepanjang perjalanan kecuali di dalam mobil, Kai terus menautkan jemari nya pada jemari Kyungsoo. Dan bahkan selama di mobil, Kyungsoo dibuat memerah karena Kai terus menatap nya sambil tersenyum dan sesekali mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas dan berakhir dengan canda tawa dari keduanya.

"Soo."

"eoh? Kenapa Kai?

"aku minta maaf ya..tadi"

"ah..tidak apa-apa Kai." Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum menatap Kai dan Kai kini tengah berbahagia, ia merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan di perutnya melihat senyum tulus Kyungsoo.

"baiklah.. sampai jumpa besok..Good night, Do Kyungsoo. Istirahatlah." Kai mengacak surai Kyungsoo lembut dan mengecup kening Kyungsoo. Pipi Kyungsoo mungkin sudah terbakar karena terus menerus memerah.

"ya..Good night too, Kim Jongin" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya begitu juga Kai ketika Kai berjalan ke arah lift dan ketika lelaki itu sudah tak terlihat lagi kini Kyungsoo, membuka pintu apartement nya sambil tersenyum-senyum dan bersenandung membuat Tao yang sedang menonton TV di dalam keheranan melihat sahabatnya itu namun memaklumi perasaan kasmaran yang dialami Kyungsoo.

Matahari pagi mulai naik dan menyinari bumi, sinar itu seolah menyesak masuk ke jendela kamar seseorang sehingga membuat si pemilik kamar yang masih terpejam dengan balutan selimut itu risih dan terganggu dengan hadirnya sinar yang terlalu cerah itu. Ia berulang kali membolak-balikkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Namun, apa daya ia tak bisa lagi melanjutkan alam mimpi nya karena sinar matahari telah memaksa nya untuk menyambutnya. Si pemilik kamar yang cantik itu menguap seraya meregangkan otot-otot lengan dan tubuhnya. Ia lalu mengusap mata nya dengan kedua tangannya dan setelahnya ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya membuat yang melihatnya pasti gemas karena matanya begitu terlihat bulat dan lucu. Ia kini dengan malas menggerakkan kaki nya membuka selimutnya dan turun dari tempat tidurnya. Kini ia tengah memperbaiki letak selimut dengan melipatnya dan merapihkan seluruh sisi tempat tidurnya. Gadis cantik itu duduk sejenak di pinggir kasur nya sambil sesekali tersenyum..dia bukan orang tidak waras yang senyum sendiri tanpa sebab. Senyum nya itu beralasan. Alasannya adalah lelaki yang hampir menciumnya semalam. Ketika ia tersadar dari lamunannya yang semakin liar ia langsung membulatkan matanya dan menggeleng keras lalu menarik handuk nya dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yak! Kyungsoo!" Kyungsoo terlonjak dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang demi apapun, ia yakin orang yang meneriakkannya ini sepertinya hidup di gunung karena teriakkannya yang terlalu keras. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas ketika mengetahui dugaannya benar, Baekhyun yang memanggilnya lebih tepatnya meneriakinya.

"ya..Baek.. kau bisa membuat orang lain risih dengan suara mu itu aish." Dengus Kyungsoo kesal.

"apa yang kau dan si hitam itu lakukan hah? Aku tahu semuanya. Astaga..aku tidak percaya ini. Si hitam itu benar-benar mesum kan. Aku tahu semuanya dari Xiumin. Yaampun..demi apapun..di tempat umum? Beritahu aku Kyungsoo! Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?" Baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa jeda membuat hampir semua orang yang ada di sekitar kami sedikit risih dan memperhatikan dengan heran.

"Baek..ssssttt….apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk berbicara." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan meletakan telunjuknya di bibir hati nya.

"yak! Dia menciu…mmphh" belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan kata-katanya, Kyungsoo sudah membekap mulutnya dan menarik nya ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

"ya.. Baekhyun kau ini.. Kalau banyak orang mendengar bagaimana?" Kyungsoo akhirnya melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Baekhyun dan kini Baekhyun terengah-engah.

"huh..huh.. bicara apa? Kau masih mengelaknya? Semalam si Jongin menciummu bukan? Yaampun, bagaimana jika tak ada Xiumin yang memergoki kalian? Aku yakin akan ada adegan yang lebih panas." Jawab Baekhyun sambil terkekeh di akhir kalimatnya dan itu membuat Kyungsoo melayangkan pukulannya pada lengan Baekhyun. Yang membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"ya! dia..be..belum sempat me..menciumku.. tahu!" jawab Kyungsoo terbata-bata, pipinya hampir memerah.

"sshh…aduh..sakit.. jadi, kau menyayangkannya ya? kau ingin dicium kan? Benar kan? hahaha." Kyungsoo langsung melemparkan _death glare_ nya pada Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sesekali ia menguap merasa bosan. Begitulah Kyungsoo, ia selalu bosan dengan kuliah yang dijalaninya. Terkadang ia berangan ada seorang pangeran tampan dan kaya raya yang akan melamarnya sehingga ia tak perlu kuliah. Tapi angan itu seolah ia lupakan ketika ia menemukan sosok lelaki di kehidupannya kini. Laki-laki yang telah membuatnya tersipu hingga pipi nya merah. Laki-laki dengan tubuh tinggi dan kulit tan yang membuatnya terlihat..sexy. Kyungsoo berpikir bagaimana jika ia menyentuh tubuh sexy itu dan..

'astaga apa yang aku pikirkan' Kyungsoo mendengus dalam hati sambil membulatkan matanya dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu nya lalu mengarahkan pikirannya kembali fokus pada kuliah siang itu. Tapi kebosanan terus menghampirinya sehingga ia putuskan untuk memainkan ponsel nya. Dan ketika ia melihat layar ponsel nya seolah rasa kebosanan itu terobati dan senyum hati itu merekah.

From: Kai

' _Soo, apa kau sedang ada kelas? Nanti malam aku akan ke apartement mu. Jam berapa kau pulang?'_ tanpa ragu Kyungsoo membalas pesan tersebut.

To: Kai

' _aku pulang jam 4 sore, Kai. Ada apa kau ke apartemen ku?'_

From: Kai

' _nanti juga kau tahu. Hehe. Oke tunggu aku ya. ya! perhatikan dosenmu, Kyungie. Fighting'_

Kyungsoo menatap layar itu penuh senyuman dan entah apa yang merasuki nya kini ia tidak bosan lagi. Bahkan ia mengerjakan tugas dari dosen dengan antusias.

Kai tersenyum melihat pesannya dengan Kyungsoo. Hari-hari Kai semakin berwarna semenjak mengenal Kyungsoo dan menyukai nya. Lebih tepatnya, Kai menyukai Kyungsoo sejak awal mengenalnya dari teman-temannya. Ia kini tengah memikirkan wajah cantik Kyungsoo dengan pipi nya yang chubby dan mata nya yang bulat. Jangan lupakan bibir Kyungsoo yang membentuk hati itu yang selalu terlihat merah menggairahkan.. Kai lalu ingat akan kejadian semalam saat ia hampir 'memakan' bibir hati itu. Ia langsung tersenyum jika mengingat Kyungsoo yang kaget dan mengerjapkan matanya..

'lucunya..'

Jam kuliah telah selesai 1 jam yang lalu. Kai merutuki dosen nya yang memanggilnya untuk membicarakan penawaran lomba pada Kai. Hanya lomba perencanaan pembangunan fasilitas umum. Kai sebenarnya muak dengan kuliah nya. Ia terkadang mengutuk dirinya apakah ia telah salah masuk jurusan teknik sipil. Kai tak mempedulikan teman-temannya yang memanggilnya dan terus melangkahkan kaki nya menuju parkiran kampusnya. Ia sedikit tergesa karena akan menemui seseorang yang sangat spesial. Bukan hanya menemui, tapi ia juga akan melakukan sesuatu pada orang tersebut.

Tbc/end?

Ps: _Ganggangsullae_ adalah disebut juga _tarian melingkar_ adalah tarian yang khusus dipentaskan oleh kaum wanita dengan saling berpegangan tangan membentuk lingkaran dan menyanyi. Tarian ini biasanya dipentaskan pada saat perayaan-perayaan hari raya seperti Jeongwol Daeboreum dan Chuseok di bawah sinar bulan purnama untuk memohon keberkatan dan panen yang melimpah.

Anyeonghaseyo readernim! Gimana? Seru gak ceritanya? Atau garing? Kalo garing dikasih kuah aja.. haha.. disini udah banyak Kaisoo moment yang sweet sweet fluffy nya. Gomawo yang udah ngasih review. aku udah berusaha lebih baik, tapi kalo masih ada salah tolong kritik dan sarannya ^^

Terimakasih buat yang sudah mampir untuk sekedar membaca ff yang jauh dari sempurna ini. Jangan lupa ya kritik, saran, kesan, pesan di kolom review. ff ini ga bakal lanjut kalo reader nya gak pengen lanjut.. Gomawo.. salam cinta dari KaiSoo^^


End file.
